Hoping for Him
by Always A Legend
Summary: Theresa is heartbroken when Jay left. When they finally found him, the gang is horrified of his state. Sequel to Letting her Go. oneshot sequel.


Why? Why did he leave me? Doesn't he know how much he means to me?Theresa pondered over this question for a long time. It has been two weeks since Jay left with only a simple note. Odie is the only one who knows where Jay is. They've been keep in touch since Jay left. No matter how much the team threatened, Odie wouldn't spill the beans.'Sorry guys but I promised Jay not to tell,' he would say. Theresa closed her eyes and sighed. She could feel the water works coming. She told herself not to cry anymore. She had shed lots of tears these past two weeks.'Come on Theresa. Pull yourself together. It's not by crying 24/7 that Jay will come back,' she thought. 'Alright, if Jay won't come to me, then I'll go to Jay. But where to start? He could be miles away from here. I know! I could spy on Odie the next time he comes in contact with Jay.'Days went by and Jay still hasn't contacted Odie. Nor have Cronus showed up. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. After two months of waiting, Jay contacted Odie.'Odie! Gather the team and come to the warehouse where Polyphemus had kidnapped us and kept us!' he cried into the PMR.'What? Why?''Cronus is up to something. And it's really bad. Come quick, I'll try to hold him off.' After that it was static.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -'Come on Herry, step on it!' cried Odie to his muscled friend.'Odie, I'm going as fast as I can. I already passed three red lights and avoid a near collision with a truck. What more do you want me to do? Crash into the next truck we see?' replied Herry.'Herry! If you're not going to step on it, I swear I'm going to kick you out and step on it myself!' snapped Theresa. Herry cowarded and did as he was told. He swerved and swerved, lane from lane and cars to cars. Ever since Odie reported Jay's news, Theresa has been frantic.'Wait for us, Jay. Wait for me,' she thought as Herry passed another red light. Finally, they arrived at the warehouse and were horrified at the scene before them. The warehouse was on fire, nearby trees were knocked out of their roots and a lump was lying in pool of blood, meters away from them.'JAY!' cried Theresa when she saw the lump. 'JAY! Hang on! Don't die on me! JAY!' She ran to their leader, followed closely by Archie, Atlanta and Odie.'Neil, get the first aid kit in the truck. Herry, get your truck fired up, we may need to run a trip to the hospital,' shouted Odie as he ran to his wounded friend. 'Hurry!'The two boys did as they were told. Theresa kneeled down and took the young boy in her arms. Archie and Atlanta stood back while Odie check for any serious injuries.'Oh no. I think Jay may be suffering from a few minor injuries but there are signs of possible serious internal ones. We have to get him to the hospital. NOW!' he announced.Archie and Neil helped Atlanta building a stretcher while Odie went to get Herry to drive as close to the body as possible. They needed to move Jay as less as possible so he wouldn't go into shock. Theresa knelt next to her beloved and prayed for his safety.'Please be alright Jay. I can't imagine life without you in it. Please, please, be alright,' she begged him. Herry came with his truck and Archie and Atlanta loaded Jay into the back seat. Then they all sped away, with heavy hearts, hoping their dear leader would pull this obstacle through.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -They've been waiting for two hours now and still no news from the incoming and outgoing nurses and doctors. The wait was horrible. They were all worried to death and wondered when the medical staff would come out and at least report something else than 'We are doing the best as we can to save him.' Atlanta moved closer to her friend and laid a warm hand on her shoulder.'It's going to be alright, Theresa. Jay is strong. He's a fighter,' she said reassuringly. Atlanta hoped her words sounded more convincing than she felt.'You don't know that, Atlanta. Jay is fighting in there. Fighting for his life. He may be strong but my mom once told me that it's not the strong ones who win but the ones who win who are strong. Until he comes out of that operating room, we won't know of Jay's condition.' After that, Atlanta kept her mouth shut and gave up all hope of comforting her friend. She moved next to Archie and entwined her hand in his. Archie looked at her, surprised of her action. When he saw her worried face, he understood her action. She needed someone. Someone to tell her that their friend will be alright and that everything will work out. She needed someone to tell her that this sad event will twist around its path and walk a more cheerful one. Archie pulled Atlanta closer to him, hoping his warmth will wash away her fears. Minutes went by, then hours. As evening drew to a close, the descendants still haven't heard any news. Then a noise broke the silence. Herry's stomach was growling in protest. Herry looked at the others in embarrassment.'Sorry guys. I hadn't had any food since this morning,' he said to the others sheepishly.'There's a cafeteria downstairs. We could go and get a bite to eat then come back,' said Neil. 'Who's coming?'Atlanta, Archie and Odie raised their hand. Then they all turned to Theresa. She looked at them and they looked at her. Theresa knew she shouldn't keep back her friends from getting food just to have them by her side until news of Jay reached her ears. She sighed.'You guys can go and get something to eat. I'm not really hungry. I'll wait here until the docs come out,' she said with a wave her hand. The rest nodded and they went off with Atlanta promising to bring something back for her in case she got hungry.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Theresa sighed for the gazillion time that day. She tossed aside the magazine she was reading with carelessness. The others have been gone for half an hour and there was still no sign of life coming out from the operating room. Theresa was about to give up all hope and join the others when the doors finally opened. Theresa rushed to the doctor.'How is he? Is he alright? Is he alive?' she bombarded questions at the tiring doctor.'Miss, please calm down. The boy is alive but barely. He had lost too much blood when you brought him in and the type of blood he has is very rare and we were short of the type in our blood reserves. We had to go through lots of search to find several donors. Though we have gotten his respiration down to normal and his blood pressure is stable, we aren't able to predict, at this point, his recovery rate. Because of the many blood transfusions he had received, the probability of having infections while his immunity system is low is very high, thus the next 5 days would be crucial. He may leave us anytime from now to 5 days. All we can do now is pray and hope. The nurses are getting him ready to move him into an ICU cubicle. You may see him but for only ten minutes.' The doctor left Theresa standing numb in the middle of the hall. She was having a hard time taking in the news. When the others finally came back from their dinner time, Atlanta noticed the change in her friend and ran next to her.'Theresa! Hey, Theresa. Are you ok? Has the doctor come out yet?' she asked. Theresa nodded and repeated what the doctor had just told her. All of them were shocked of the news.'He can't die! Jay can't die, he our leader!' said Archie. He didn't know what to think anymore. Jay was his best friend. He understood him better than anyone else. Archie could always rely on Jay when he's troubled and need someone to confine his secrets to. Archie's feelings are all mixed, he was getting confused. Theresa sighed.'There's nothing we can do right now, except hope for the best. We must have faith in Jay and most of all in ourselves. Come on, the doctor said we can go and see him for ten minutes.'She led them to the ICU unit and told the nurse in charge they were here to see Jay. The nurse led them to a room far in the back.'Maximum ten minutes,' she told them. Theresa nodded and made a motion for the others to follower her into the room. It was dim and full of machinery. Among the wire, lay Jay, pale and shriveled. They could hardly recognize him. Theresa hung back, afraid to show the tears that were threatening to fall. Archie, Neil, Odie and Herry went forward and look at their struggling friend. Atlanta stood back, comforting her friend. All of them stood silent in the room, sharing the same thoughts, the same hope and the same wish.Wishing that their friend who was standing in the line of life and death would overcome his struggle and join them again.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Phew! There you go. Sequel to Letting her Go. I wrote that a long time ago and there were people asking for a sequel. So there you go. There will be a final oneshot sequel to this trilogy before this series end, so keep your eyes open for it.


End file.
